The Wolf and the Dragon
by Tomorrows News
Summary: HiME-Tales 1: A girl's got to protect her reputation. Shout-out to Chris Dee for sparking this idea for me. Deadfic.
1. Reputation

It really has been a long time since my mission, since my lot in life came to an abrupt end one dreary night. It ended with the bad guys defeated, love conquering all, and enough idealistic garbage to fill a dump.

I don't like that I'm the one that has to break Mai and Midori's dream, but someone has to do it.

For every good that happened that night, two bad--two horrible, unsavory secrets came up for each and every one of us to deal with.

Mai is terrified to let go of her brother and boyfriend, and her relationship with another HiME... doesn't look so good.

Mikoto and Nao actually both got something they hadn't been expecting. Mikoto her brother and Nao her mother. I don't know about the former, but I can guess at what happened with the latter. Figures I would be the one to understand.

Either way, a mountain of idealism wouldn't be enough for the other HiME's to trust them again.

Akane and Yukino both came out shaken to the core. Soft-spoken before, now they hold terror close to heart.

Shiho came out worst of it all. No one can fool themselves into caring, though.

Yukariko, the head nun... well, former 'head' nun, eloped with her most precious person. She lost her livelihood, while it turned out he's less than a romantic and more unstable than her faith.

Unsurprisingly, Midori came away unscathed... from what everyone can see, at least. No one can really tell. As for that Akira girl... no one really knows anything at all. Not even Takumi, her 'boyfriend'.

As for me? All the unsavory edges of life came up and swallowed me whole, spit me out, and expect me to go back. No matter how much I think about it, however passionately I feel as though _somehow_ it could have ended up differently for... everyone, I'm always left confused. Depressed. Angry.

Honestly, I'm trying.

_The Wolf and the Dragon_

_Reputation_

"The growth of a palm tree is a delicate process. Frequently, the question of which fertilization practice should be used is overlooked, leading to a substantial lack of growth. You must care for the tree, thrice a year, while following a three month slow release..."

It's at about this point when Natsuki decided burying her head deep within her arms would be more productive for her than listening to this drivel.

The regular school lessons had always been bad before she had even chosen to attend them regularly, but now she had to deal with a distraught school system that hired demented substitute teachers. He was talking about plants, overgrown desert island plants that not one person here would ever see. Why were they even talking about plants? Plants are useless, they don't help anyone, _and_ this was Arts and Crafts. She wanted to go find her regular teacher, bring him back, and kick this guy's ass out.

Actually, that's not the entire truth. She wanted out of this school.

She groaned. Somewhere during her inner diatribe the man had asked her a question. Wasn't he abstracting about palm trees?

"Yes, Sensei?"

Hook-nose looked at her like she was a bug. "Were you not paying attention..." he looked down at his desk, "Kuga-san?"

No, you god-damned tree hugging bastard, you're too boring to try living through. "Yes, Sensei, I was—"

"You were what, Kuga-san—doing nothing? It seems like it."

In all of her short experience and life, she had operated under fire, been arrested, and actually, true to form, killed, but she still couldn't deal with a wise-ass to save herself. Why did she still try, why oh why oh why? Teachers seemed to live to cut her off, and it pissed her off to no end. "Yes, Sensei."

The man nodded, pompous and petty and pretentious all at once. _Move on with the lesson, spare me my life. I've gone through too much to die like this._

He turned back to the board, book in one hand, chalk in the other, and he stared. It was confusing at best, and she didn't like it. He seemed as though he'd forgotten-- "So where was I?"

Natsuki sighed. Somehow she knew this lesson had only just begun.

(III)

It was an hour later of boredom, which felt more like an eternity in hell, when Natsuki finally stumbled out of the class. She had the compulsion to gasp for air, but decided against it. Freedom was enough as long as she was away from that asshole. _Never again will I look upon Nature the same, thanks to you._

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she dismissed the classroom easily, in spite of her melodrama. Instead she peered at the sheet she held, drudging up the dislikable fact that she still had a few classes left for the day.

School would be the end of her. Fate declared it.

These were classes she needed to attend, though she hated to say it. She promised to finish them, best to her abilities, for herself as well as for a few others that will not be mentioned. Political Science, followed by Chemistry, and rounded up with... Dance. Why in the world she had dance of all things, she still didn't know. She blamed Shizuru.

_This isn't right_, she thought, walking through the halls. _This isn't fair._

Brooding, she was brooding. Fortunately, as she sulked, the few other students around her seemed to sense it. They didn't seem to move out of her way as much, but when she looked up, glaring all the while, they decided they should. That brought a little pride to her strut.

It was as she made her way past the Student Council room when Natsuki stopped. Haruka's exploits--or voice, whoever you spoke to said differently--were famous around the school, and Natsuki could understand at least one of the reasons everyone knew Haruka whenever she heard her shouting.

Natsuki shook her head. How Shizuru could even begin to put up with that girl, she would never know. Why she would in the first place—that's another matter entirely.

It was only what happened after she continued on, away from the living blow horn, that stunned her so quickly she wouldn't be able to explain to herself, let alone Mai, why it happened.

She started heading towards her classroom, only a dozen feet away, but she saw a quick gleam off of a window, like the flicker of the sun on tin. It reminded her so very easily of how her bike would shine on beautiful days like this, and it left her reminiscing of times when riding her bike everywhere and nowhere were only a day apart. All of a sudden, she wanted to see that same gleam on her Kawasaki ZX... but she couldn't.

_Yes, I can, I've done it before._

Before you had your vengeance, answered her overly rational voice. Now you have school.

_So? I'm catching up, and if I don't do this I'll miss important stuff when I fall asleep._

You won't fall asleep.

_Yes, I will._

Your next class has Mai in it.

When that voice wanted to be right, it could be god-damn forthright. Natsuki shook her as violently as possible, and darted past her next lesson. The bell had long since rang, and she was not walking in late. She had enough earfuls with Hook-Nose, and she had enough monotone lecturing with palm trees. Absolutely no frigging way was she doing it again.

Natsuki walked upon the trimmed grass, heading dead-straight for the parking lot. Oddly, she noticed there were students loitering here or there, playing guitars, chatting amiably, huddling together and playing sports. _Must be lunch_, she reasoned, but did they have to look at her and smile?

Storming forward just a little faster, she made record time to the parking lot. It was fairly empty, only a Pick-Up and a Beetle there alongside her Kawasaki, so it made it a little easier noticing the final thing—no, person there.

_Shizuru?_ It was safe to say Natsuki was dumbfounded by the Student Council Presidents presence there, all alone and so very near her bike. It wasn't really the randomness, she just swore Shizuru was being yelled at by Haruka a second ago.

Even so, there was a certain majestic calm to the way the girl stood alongside the bike, just-barely tracing it with her fingers. Natsuki registered that this was probably the first time she had ever found Shizuru without Shizuru finding her, but it took just a little longer and it hit a little harder than she could handle. There was neither a smile on Shizuru's face, nor any pretense and serendipity, which compared to the regular lazy calm Natsuki's mind ascribed to her, made her look like so much more. Raw and intense, like an open book; what did the words say?

As hard as she could try, she focused on those rich carmine eyes that looked so... vulnerable. They looked as though they could bleed their dark depths away just for her. It was too much.

She ran back to class, hoping that Shizuru didn't see.

It was only later when Mai would tease her for coming in so late and getting scolded, and when Shizuru would stroll on by in her lazy-calm way, that Natsuki would look into those carmine orbs again, holding together the courage to keep contact. There would be a smile, and Shizuru would nod, walking on by just like usual, but Natsuki would continue to stare so very intently at her back, confused.

She still saw that sadness, where she never did before.

"Nat-su-ki!"

"AH?!"

Mai stumbled back, a mystified look on her face. "Whoa, whoa, what's gotten into you?"

Natsuki just glared at her, wondering what had gotten into HER. "I could ask you the same!"

Her friend just shook her head. "You were spacing off again."

She harrumphed. That was her business.

"Natsuki?" Mai tilted her head.

Far be it from Natsuki to admit, but she found that look horrifying. "...What?"

"There are a couple of guys looking at you down the hall," Mai said, pointing. "Do you know them?"

"No, and I CAN tell you that without looking. People seem to be looking at me everywhere I go." She crossed her arms. It was actually getting on her nerves now. How can Shizuru put up with it?

Of all things to happen, Mai giggled. "What's so funny, now?"

"Nothing." Mai said it too innocently, too cheerfully. Something was up. "It just seems that our Ice Princess is starting to become too common for the school not to notice."

Despite herself, she felt the tell-tale heat spike up. "...What are you talking about?"

Mai just pointed right at Natsuki's nose.

Fending off her need to slap the finger away, it took her only a moment, this once, to understand. She turned her head away. "Idiot."

Series Disclaimer:

All Characters, Stories, and Intellectual Property original to Mai HiME belong © and ™ Sunrise. Used without permission. All Characters, Stories, and Intellectual Property original to HiME-Tales belong © Prozak.


	2. This is New

_The Wolf and the Dragon_

_This is New_

Mai was sitting in the principles office, in front of his desk, waiting for the fifteenth minute of the fifteenth hour. She knew this because for the past thirty she'd been motionless, simply staring at the clock and counting the ticks. _One ring-a-ding, two ring-a-dings..._ It occurred to her that the clock didn't ding, it ticked. She was bored.

The door to the office creaked open, snapping her to attention. Now she had a headache.

An elderly man, far shorter than she remembered, plodded his way to his desk. Neatly arranging the armful of papers at the desks corner, he adjusted a moment before gazing at her. His head sat uncomfortably low across from her, whether because of his seat or his stature, she didn't know, but...

It made him look like a desk ornament. She found that funny.

"Mai Tokiha... I see your attendance has improved dramatically."

She was not going to laugh, she swore it. "Ah, uhm, yes Genzo-sensei. What did you... you call me for?"

He studied her for a minute, for which she didn't mind. If she talked right now she knew she'd crack up. The image of his head on a plate, adorned with kiwi and passion fruit, and surrounded by parmesan just wouldn't leave.

"I was under the presumption you were told why. I guess not; here." He opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled a yellow package out of his desk. _An envelope? Who?_ She didn't bother asking out loud, she figured he'd tell her.

"This is a package from a Hideo Kuga. I believe you're familiar with his kin?"

"Natsuki? Why am I here if it's for her?" She was a little put-off, yes. The envelope looked important.

"Yes, that is exactly the... problem. She doesn't seem to attend any of her classes. I do not have the time to call every class every day, so I will leave this for you." He made to hand it to her.

"Hold on, even I can't find Natsuki when I want to! Why are you giving it to me?"

"Are you saying you won't be doing what I ask?"

Suddenly, Mai felt a little cautious. "No... but I don't see why I'm being left her things. Doesn't she know the President?"

Almost a minute passed before she saw a weird twitch of his brow. "We can't seem to contact her either."

_No way._

"Ah, you can't—"

He held up his hand. "Not a word, Tokiha-san. Not a word."

"Wait, wait, wait," Natsuki said, holding _her_ hand up. "So I get all of that, he couldn't contact me, or Shizuru, yeah I get it. But why... why did it take you _half a year_ to get it to me?!"

If she knew ahead of time that she would forget, she would have reminded herself. Now, Mai just chuckled nervously as Natsuki proceeded to glare daggers at her. _Awkward._

(III)

Shizuru sighed. Today had been a long day. She didn't normally associate anything within the student president's realm of duty as exhausting, but it seemed that today she was proven wrong. Sheer magnitude had managed to overwhelm her, and will always be enough to frazzle her nerves, if only because Haruka's squabbling, even over the tiniest details, will be at an all-time high on days such as these.

It would almost be pathetic if she did it to get back at her, but alas that wasn't so. She was naturally like that.

_Tsk, tsk_, Shizuru admonished. She couldn't let her would-be rival overwhelm her with eccentricity; disquietude does not a good Student President make.

Pushing open the door, Shizuru stepped within her home, slipped off her shoes, and made her way to the bedroom.

She collapsed.

Shizuru could feel the smile on her lips as her body sank in. "Mmhm, so ni-ice," she drawled. She hadn't felt this comfortable since before... a long time back.

The phone rang, and she made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan. It's never meant to be, for her.

Twitterbring.

She sat up, staring lazily at the offending object.

Twitterbring.

Heaving a sigh, she stood up. _Might as well get it over with._ She picked up the phone. "Fujino Shizuru speak—"

'_Shizuru!'_

"Natsuki?" This was a surprise. Shizuru didn't ever remember giving Natsuki her phone number. What in the world was she calling for?

'_Shizuru! Are you listening!?'_

Gently, she shook her head. Cobwebs free, back to form. "I do feel rather sleepy right now, Natsuki. Dirty late night calls will have to be reserved for another night, I'm afraid."

Crashing noises filter through the line, and suddenly Shizuru is a little worried. It sounded like Natsuki was in the kitchen. She could be a great many things, in the present and future, but a cook? Never. "Natsuki...?"

'_Shi—Shizuru! No time for games right now! I need to ask something... important.'_

A little cautious, and a little anxious, Shizuru wondered. "Yes, Natsuki, what is it?"

'_I, uh, need you to... come with to Tokyo.'_

It came as a surprise, now, of all times, how utterly unenthusiastic the proposition seemed. Yes, she would definitely have been more receptive, more jovial at the idea, say, three months beforehand. Before her family told her she would be coming home soon, before the Carnival, before all the emotional wreckage came into existence. Now... now she felt tired.

_Natsuki, why do you do this to me?_ Considering Shizuru had a lot on her plate, she knew her answer.

"Yes, I'll come," she said, before she even knew she said it.

'_Really?! Thanks. Thanks a lot Shizuru. I really appreciate it!'_

"No... problem." She blinked slowly. "Natsuki."

'_Come to my place tomorrow. I have your ticket with me. You do still remember where I live, right Shizuru?'_

"Yes, Natsuki."

'_Can you have everything packed by morning?'_

"Yes, Natsuki."

'_Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Shizuru."_

"Farewell, Natsuki."

She put down the phone, turned on her heel, and walked mechanically back to her bed. Sitting down, careful and slow, she stared. Stared and stared; at her drawer, at her clock, to her door, to her mirror which reflected her side. _My nice side._ Shizuru folded her hands in her lap, tracing her gaze over her room, once more, and then down at them.

Sigh. _What am I thinking?_

She had work to do, school work, the practice sheets she was sent, business school applications, art school applications, a whole preparation course ahead of her that would decide whether she was a failure _completely and utterly_ for the first and last time in her life. There was no time for her fruitless chasing.

This was the first time she had even spoken to Natsuki for over a week! _Blue haired damsel suddenly in distress 'Let's call my obsessive friend! Doesn't matter I haven't bothered getting in touch. She'll fall head over heels at this chance!'_

_Bitch._

The small of her back, rapidly heating up, becomes unbearable as it reaches upwards. She doesn't recognize the feeling, so suffocating and consuming, but she knows she's angry. Why? Shouldn't she be happy to be getting this chance? A few days alone with Natsuki, maybe the only ones she'll ever get before she has to leave. Even if she can't get what she desires from her, she is still a friend. _A lousy friend._

_Can I really say that?_

_I don't know_.

By morning, Shizuru was ready.


	3. Revelation

_The Wolf and the Dragon_

_Revelation_

Nagano Shinkansen, one of eight equally sleek, equally speedy trains connecting outer lying Japan with Tokyo, the unequivocal heart of Japanese culture. Shizuru felt displeased with the notion Kyoto was anything less than the pompous promenade everyone in the world wanted to see. Groomed and shined and articled in the finest clothing, it lampooned its way in an outrageous mockery of Japanese tradition. Crude, belligerent, Tokyo's sense of propriety as well as its civility was gone, replaced with shallowness. Shizuru would even go as far as to say nothing. It was empty and lifeless.

Just the opposite of her and Natsuki's conversation, she should say. She didn't.

Shizuru smiled blandly, placating her Natsuki. She was finished recounting a certain tale how she and her friends found a couple doing the dastardly deed under the bleachers, and she was looking for Shizuru's response. Even now, after everything, Shizuru was not one disappoint her Natsuki.

"Ara ara, two girls or two boys?"

Natsuki grumbled, tucking her bangs away. She lied down. "I should've expected that, from you."

Shizuru tried hard not to pout. _Underwhelming, to say the least_. Ever since boarding had started, Shizuru sensed a suspect rigidness to her companion that hadn't been present during their drive to the station. It had irked her half-an-hour ago, when Natsuki kept ignoring her questions, and it irked her now, as she kept falling back into her head. The car drive had been awkward and silly with an undercurrent of _her_ their affection, but it was amusing. It was normal for them, and she focused on that instead of her _stupidity_ thoughts.

That was hardly the case now.

Silence was always golden, yet she couldn't stand it anymore. Shizuru began eying Natsuki as obviously as possible.

Natsuki seemed to be paying attention, as she immediately responded with a look of caution. "What are you doing?"

Her eyes traced Natsuki's figure in patience.

"...Shizuru, what are you doing?" She said it haltingly, the first sign Shizuru looked for. She stared at her companion's waist, noting its maturity and femininity, when all of a sudden Natsuki's arm twitched. The second sign.

Just as she decided between the tush and bust, her eyes drew further up to gaze at a tomato. _Where is Natsuki's head I wonder?_ Oh, how horrible she felt that her ministrations caused Natsuki to turn so positively ripe. Her body felt so warm and fuzzy. She touched her hand to her cheek, trying to cool down before she fainted.

Natsuki raced to sit up, and crossed her chest roughly, but all Shizuru could do was gush. _So_ _cute._

"Shizuru!"

A few seconds of open giggling soon settled into an easy peace, practiced and tested. Shizuru should have known moments like those never last. A half-hour later of strained silence was interrupted by the intercom: "We have arrived at Tokyo Station."

Natsuki began moving about, but Shizuru sat silent, contemplating how to start.

"Natsuki..." She eyed her companion _anxiously_ happily, and then pouted. "Won't you explain why we're here in Tokyo?"

"Don't do that," Natsuki warned, her eyes shifting to Shizuru.

Her pout deepened, but she really felt like frowning. "So Natsuki won't do me the favor to answer?"

Carry-on luggage dropped to the floor. "No, I meant don't do that... thing with your face. It's weird."

"Natsuki will make it come back if she says mean things like that." Shizuru crinkled her brow. "Am I not pretty enough?"

Sighing, Natsuki shook her head. "Just get your bags Shizuru."

_There's definitely something wrong._ Shizuru was hurt, and maybe more than a little disturbed at how... different Natsuki was reacting. It sparked something within her, yet she couldn't overreact like her heart wanted to. It was because there was a little voice shrieking, cursing and berating her, all to get her to remember a time long past. She did.

She remembered a time when this behavior was common, intriguing and not even close to as worrying as it was now. She could sense the memories right at the edge of her mind, attempting to fade away into obscurity, never to be recovered. Maybe they would have become so, eventually, she couldn't say. Denying the possibility was stupid.

She really had almost forgotten how it used to be before, how it went after first meeting one young middle school girl in a garden of carnations, lilies and cherry blossoms. She had been there when the girl came, brooding silence and all. It was a funny thought since the scowl had looked so out of place on the girl, as though the she were a kitten who'd lost her favorite ball of yarn. _A scowling kitten._ It had been at that point when she was tempted to stop the girl from crushing a flower, not to spare the flower itself, but because...

Because...

_Because..._

She can't remember. She can't remember the feelings. Was it her beauty in that moment? Was it the raw intensity she felt? If it was anything she could see in the girl in front of her now, she wasn't able to say—everything felt like the reason. She tried imagining the possibilities. Lust didn't seem right, need didn't feel right, masochism disgusted her, and she wasn't so whimsical to fall in love at first sight. She didn't feel she was, at least.

Was she?

That felt so... cheap.

Feeling suddenly lightheaded, Shizuru treaded slower behind Natsuki, carting her wheeled-luggage limply.

Natsuki slowed her own pace. Shizuru only saw her feet. "Shizuru..."

_Natsuki's voice, so tender._ It seemed so much sweeter than normal, whenever her voice sounded like she cared. Listening made her feel lighter, less complicated, and she would feel the compulsion to rest against her Natsuki, because she usually had a headache when it happened and that would always help with her headaches.

That was hardly the case now. Her _doubts_ thoughts didn't go away, and no answers would come from studying her feet, no matter how she wished it. Deciding was difficult, but she needed to look.

Shizuru peeked up.

Green eyes concerned and warm, gazed back. "Shizuru?"

"Will Natsuki still not tell me where it is that we're going?" She tried to smile.

A long, uncomfortable, moment passed. "We're going to meet my father."

(III)

I would really enjoy it if you guys gave a little critical feedback. It helps me motivate myself to write more, _better_ fiction. You'd all like that, right?


	4. Uncertain Dance

_The Wolf and the Dragon_

_Uncertain Dance_

Another long, stinging silence weighed down the air as it had seemed to be doing all day, but, for once, only one of them felt it.

"Your father?" Shizuru said, clapping her hands together. "Natsuki finally contacted the long estranged Kuga-san?!" At that moment, she lost complete control over her expression. Shizuru still didn't stop. "Why did you insist on keeping this from me?"

Natsuki almost fell when she stumbled forwards. Quickly, she caught Shizuru's hands. "Jeez, cut it out, Shizuru... you're going to make a scene!" Natsuki glanced left and right, scanning the thin crowd.

Shizuru honestly didn't care, though. Let them look, let them _gawk_, she didn't care for once in her life! All she did was look upon Natsuki's face blearily before wrapping her into a tender hug. _I'm so happy._

Her companion stiffened. "Shizuru, what—"

Shizuru shook her head, rubbing her earring painfully against the cotton. She didn't care. "Natsuki should have told me, she should have told me!" She repeated it, over and over, nuzzling into Natsuki's neck, into her shoulder. Warring with her heart, she fought back the need to release, fought it like she fought for her Natsuki, and lost. Shizuru wept.

"Shiz-Shizuru, I—"

Shizuru protested, lightly pounding on her shoulder. "Natsuki was so mean to hold out on me." She gripped Natsuki's loose sweater. "She made me worry so much over something like this that I... that I..."

Her voice, coarse and ragged, slipped from her tongue, and she dug deeper into the embrace. She couldn't describe what happened to her, it tore her apart. What she wanted now was to hold on for dear life to her only sense of love and comfort. _Never, never letting go._

A small tug at her jacket, and then almost resigned shrugging, before Shizuru felt arms encircle her waist. Her tears stopped.

One glorious moment passed, and _euphoric, alive, my dream, her love, my love, my love is her love_ she relaxed into the mutual hug.

"Shizuru," said an angelic voice, soothing and loving, careful and considerate, "_I love you more than anything in the world, but _Can you let go so we can get going?"

Shizuru tore away, and choked, "W-What?"

Natsuki groaned. "I said we should get going." She scratched her nose. "I want to get this over with and the hospital he's at is nearby, maybe only a block or two away."

Wiping away at her eyes, Shizuru felt only the tiniest, tiniest of twists in her chest. "Oh, okay." She began to turn away before she froze. Her eyes widened as she considered her friends statement. "Wait, Natsuki, you said he's at a 'hospital'?"

"Yeah, he's working early today so he should be there now."

_Oh._ That was a shock. "Alright, then, lead the way," Shizuru said, faintly. Her eyes were still blurry making it difficult to see, and she still felt hot tears scalding her face, and now her arms were sore. She could try to forgive herself for not being a doll.

Before she could reach for her luggage, someone grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on," said Natsuki, turning Shizuru around. She pulled a handkerchief from her pants pocket and held it to Shizuru's face, making ready to wipe.

Despite herself, Shizuru's lip twitched. "Ara ara, Natsuki has done this before?"

"Quiet, you," Natsuki replied, but Shizuru saw the blush.

She was happy. Genuinely content with the goings-on around her—sure, she felt small, diminutive in fact, but she could still say she was whole and complete, emotionally and spiritually. A little aside within her spoke up against making such judicious calls on her part, saying she was hardly in control of her own emotions and she should show more restraint. Shizuru's response was backhanded, thrusting upon her overly-rational voice the proposition that she wouldn't be in the situation she was if it weren't for its meddling. There was nothing spoken for over a minute, and she suddenly felt silly for waiting.

Natsuki stopped at the curb, and quickly said to her they were going to be taking a cab, since she actually didn't know where the hospital was at all. It took no time for Shizuru to latch on.

"So unNatsuki-like to lie to me," she said, and Natsuki replied, "Don't presume to know me so well," in that grumpy way of hers, yet she blushed and she smiled. Smiled! That was new _and_ ridiculously adorable. Shizuru had never seen Natsuki smile at her teasing, and unlike earlier she didn't mind this difference in the slightest bit. This was a good change. Though, even if she had to, she wouldn't say she was tired of the cute pouts and frowns Natsuki gave; those were cute too, in their own simple ways, just like everything about Natsuki; simple and clean, the way she liked, the way she adored, the way she...

Shizuru rambled on, and realized what she was doing. She cut herself off before she stopped paying attention and walked into a wall. _Natsuki is cute._ Not before that, though.

She gazed at her friend, befuddled by the sudden frown. _Natsuki shouldn't frown like that._ She didn't dare say it, but it didn't look anywhere near as cute as she remembered. _Maybe it is. _Maybe she was just overcomplicating everything. Shizuru shrugged and chalked it up to seeing Natsuki smile at her teases for the first time.

The silence was golden again, and she hoped it would last.

(III)

Kameda General, out-and-out home to her father.

Should she be here, or shouldn't she be here. She had gotten so lost in her thoughts about visiting him for the first time in years that she completely phased out, missing her friend breakdown right before her eyes. Incidentally, right outside of the Tokyo Station and right in the middle of a crowd—she loathed crowds. Natsuki had been more concerned with the scene Shizuru was making hugging her so abruptly, and she said as much, just before she realized her friend was crying... right in front of her. Right on her!

Natsuki didn't even know Shizuru could cry. Was she dumb for thinking that? She couldn't help scratching her head. Always, in every moment of every day, she had thought Shizuru above crying, and she didn't know why. It was as she sat there in the lobby, beside a calmer Shizuru, that she felt like someone sucker-punched her for thinking something that stupid.

Pressed against an uncomfortable seat, staring ahead, Natsuki was bothered by the silence. Her foot tapped and tapped for a good two minutes before she felt a light kick to her calve. _Shizuru._ The silence was uncomfortable—unbearably so. It hadn't felt bad at all during the train ride, but she had been spending her time thinking then. Here, now, she felt like shit. There was not a thought in her mind or any idea as to what she would say to her father, and she had this new concern for her friend. It left her frustrated because all she had to show for everything was a headache and a boatload of anxiety.

"Is Natsuki alright meeting Kuga-san in the hospital?" Shizuru asked, a mixture of worry and excitement coloring her voice.

It would have been a heartwarming expression if not for her being so _annoyed_ confused by her friend's rapid mood swing. First her walls fall down and she cries, crumbling a large notion Natsuki had for her ever since... ever, and now she's acting like it didn't even happen! Like every unfinished act is forgiven, forgotten, swept underneath the rug, and locked in the basement of the cottage they never visit. _Just like Shizuru._

Natsuki didn't even know what it was that made her friend cry like that! Her chest felt like it was being twisted more and more as time passed. Friends didn't do that to each other, and she wanted to know what it was that she did to make Shizuru cry. She swore she'd find out.

"Oi, Shizuru?" Natsuki began, only to immediately cut herself off. "Shizuru?" Scanning the large waiting room area around her, Natsuki looked from corner to corner and found no sign of her friend—her _supposed_ friend. _The hell, she ditched me?!_

Grumbling all the way, Natsuki stood up from her seat, just as someone moved to grab her. She evaded, easily, and grabbed the offending wrists, but in her sudden maneuver she forgot that both she and the assailant were standing on either side of a row of chairs. The collision was not a pretty one.

She heard a girlish giggle. "Natsuki's so forward with her invite," said Shizuru, nuzzling into her.

"Shizuru!"

It took a while to untangle their limbs, but only a long minute later—slowed down, rather than sped up by the she-devil clinging to her—they stood. Natsuki waited, crossing her arms, for something. Anything. She felt awkward... again.

"Natsuki never looks behind her," said Shizuru, quietly.

She grunted.

"Natsuki Kuga?" called another voice, one she recognized as the receptionist.

Pacing herself, she walked to the registry, careful to hide her eagerness from... Natsuki didn't know. Was it Shizuru, the receptionist, herself? Difficult answering, to say the least, with her discomfort. Breathing in... out, in... out, she looked the receptionist in the eye. "Is he...?"

The receptionist nodded and smiled. It annoyed her. "He's waiting for you in room 313, third floor, to your left as you leave the elevator."

"Right."

As they made their way to the elevator, Natsuki felt a timid tap and tug urging her to slow down her brisk pace. Glancing over her shoulder, she peered into depthless carmine eyes. "Does Natsuki wish to meet her father alone?" Shizuru looked at her earnestly, the hint of excitement no longer splitting her voice.

Natsuki glanced down. Where Shizuru had grabbed her sweater in a gentle tug before, she now held fast to her wrist, almost like she was scared to let go. _Scared for me?_

The Storm, raging within, subsided. Rubbing her neck, Natsuki looked into those evocative eyes, softened just for her, so _possessive _caring and _obsessed _loving. They surrounded her, capturing with feelings she's seen only once before. Calm, she felt calm. Shizuru cared for her, and she... cared for Shizuru.

She paused, shifted to face her friend, and, cautiously, she asked, "Would you mind?"


	5. Family is Family

_The Wolf and the Dragon_

_Family is Family  
_

-- -- --

Natsuki knocked.

Over the hypnotic noise of her heartbeat, she heard a muffled 'Come in' seep through.

Taking a deep, steady breath, Natsuki walked in head up, looking forward.

She saw him in a chair, his tranquil eyes on her—past her. "You look exactly like your mother." Gentle, loving, intimate; it reminded her of how she had heard other parents speak to their children.

Natsuki tried not to glare. "What are you doing here?"

A ripple broke his serenity. Natsuki didn't expect him to find her so funny. "I'm working, Natsuki. It's what doctors do."

"That's not what I meant." Her face already felt hot. From anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. Did he have to tease her?

His laughter, already dying down, transitioned into a thoughtful look. Settling into his chair, he, almost absently, rubbed the cleft in his chin as he looked her over.

Natsuki felt a small tug pulling at her as she did the same. He hadn't changed at all from her memories: just as slender and graceful; still a thinker, still patient, always gentle with himself and those around him. The only things new were the wrinkles.

He leaned forward, and she paid attention. "Okay," he clasped his hands into a steeple, "what did you mean, then?"

Natsuki drew in. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you."

Even and calm, he was so even and calm. Why did she say that? Her leg twitched. "I meant... why are you here, all of a sudden?" Natsuki gestured in, up and around—everywhere.

"I told you, Natsuki. I'm working."

"I know that," she grit out. Was he trying to make it so hard for her? She took it back, he wasn't gentle anymore. He was never gentle to begin with. The bubble, settled within her gut, trembled. "I meant—"

Natsuki cut herself off as he held his hand up. A flicker, at the edge of her mind, _A large hand came up, blocking her view of the candy machine. "Not before dinner, Natsuki."_

_She pouted, looking up into his eyes. Leaning down, he smiled and whispered, mischievously, "After dinner, we'll sneak out and buy a whole box. I promise." _

_She giggled, staring into his twinkling eyes. "Okay, Daddy."_

She blanched, staring into those twinkling eyes. "Natsuki, you're going far too easy on me. I can't take it anymore." Resting his arms on his chair again, he looked at her—only her. "I was expecting you to come in kicking and screaming, ready to bite my head off because I've been such a horrible dad. Shoot," he raked his hair, "I would have. I would have done worse than that."

Natsuki felt she was somewhere between smiling in nostalgia and scowling at his blatant disregard. Taking a page from Shizuru, she forced her face blank instead.

His little half-smile fell, and she remembered. _"What happened, Sweetie?" he said, kneeling before her. "Did you fall?"_

_She pulled back a sniffle as he pulled her close. "No."_

_He tsked. "Don't tell me the neighbor's dog got frisky again?"_

_She laughed and squeezed into the hug. "No, daddy, Duran was okay today. It was a boy..."_

"You're right, that was a tad quicker than intended. I'm sorry."

_Good._ "Yeah, it was."

"Maybe we should move on to discussing what's happened all these years?" he suggested. "Have you been taking care of yourself?"

For some reason, she didn't feel like answering that question. "Seven years."

He didn't move or budge, but his hand fell from his face.

She drew a breath. "You've been gone seven years, ever since..." she drew a breath, "...ever since the accident."

He nodded, patient and ready.

She glared at him. "Why are you back?" Natsuki tried to yell, but it came out a whisper. The bubble within her gut swelled. "Why, after seven years—no phone calls, no letters, no memo to any of your friends... family." She shook her head. "No one knew where you left. You just disappeared with a fucking wave of your hand."

She cocked her head back. "And now you're here. Seven years, and you're here, perfectly fine and okay. Fuck," she chuckled—then screamed, "not even a GOODBYE!" The bubble popped. "You left without even fucking telling me you were going! Why the fuck did you bother coming back, why the fuck did you come BACK?!"

Natsuki bore into her father's eyes. Twinkling no more, sparkling no longer, they would lay forever dead to her, as everything else from her childhood seemed to be doing. He had up and left, abandoning her when she needed him the most, leaving her to a life devoid of any significant meaning. She went ahead with her plan to destroy the First District, doing it to avenge her mother, avenge the life that was stolen away from her. Success had been achieved, in a way she hadn't even expected, but she felt nothing with it done. It felt disgusting to her, everything that had happened, and she _knew_ she could have had something more normal to remember if this bastard hadn't left like a coward!

He just leaned back, looking through her again. "Do you remember what happened to your mother?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Natsuki saw his eyes narrow, like she hit the wrong nerve. It felt nice. "The night when she decided to whisk you away," he began, taking on a tone she'd never heard from him, "because of her delusions and stupidity—"

"Don't you dare talk about her like you could have done any better, you bastard!"

His gaze hardened. "I'll talk about her any way I will. Your life wasn't the only one changed that night. Understand that."

She snorted. He thought he could compare? "You know shit, _Dad_. You're the one in the dark, whose life has been comfortable since her death." She paused to breathe. "You're the one who's kicked back for a seven year vacation! You're the one who's had the chance to enjoy your goddamn life! Fuck you and your hypocrisy. You slander my mother, implying you can do better, but you've never even tried."

This time, Natsuki didn't bother waiting for an answer. She rounded on her heel, and headed for the door.

"Natsuki-HiME."

She paused. _Probably a coincidence._ She almost laughed, _Like I can believe that._ Letting go of the door handle, Natsuki waited for him to continue.

Waited, and waited.

"Yes?!" she shouted, facing him again.

"Good to have your attention," said her father, turned away from her. "Natsuki-HiME."

She didn't have a good look at what he was doing, but she heard drawers sliding. "What..."

"...am I doing?" He stood from his chair, and faced her. He was smiling slightly as he held up a picture. "Did you get the copy I sent you?"

Natsuki didn't want to, but she nodded. "Yeah, I did. Why'd you send me the thing?"

"He's two years old now. Probably the laziest baby I've ever seen!" He laughed, and then smiled so sweetly at the picture. "It's been two weeks since he's first started walking. Twice as long as it took you."

She looked down. "...What's his name?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"What's his name?!"

Natsuki focused on the man as he took small steps forward. During the entire conversation there had been enough breadth to make it seem detached, and non-threatening. She had counted on that, in fact, because she couldn't help taking a step away when he came within arms reach, and she hit the door.

His face never shifted from its placid expression. "His name's Genji," he said, passing her the picture, "It means 'two beginnings.' His mother liked the name."

Thrumming her fingers along the frame, she scanned the picture as he stood back. "It's nice."

"Keep it."

"What?" She blinked, and then scowled. "Why?"

"I have more than enough pictures of Genji around." He shrugged, pulling a notepad out of his doctor jacket.

"Why the hell would I want a picture of your son?" Did he expect her to give a shit about his new family? She really didn't understand the man's reasoning as she watched him grab the pen behind his ear and scribble onto the page.

"I thought you'd like a picture of your baby-brother."

"Fuck you." Natsuki pushed the picture into his notepad.

Calmly, he gazed at her. "I said keep it. It's a gift."

"Screw you and your gifts! He's your goddamn family, not mine." She shoved the picture into his chest.

He glared at her—she glared back. "Family is family. Even if you hate me, don't deprive your brother of a sister."

"You deprived me of a father! You deprived me of a normal life! Don't you fucking tell me what I can or can't do." She spat at him. "I'll deprive him of whatever the hell I feel like!"

He stumbled back during her rant, holding the picture firmly. Natsuki was infuriated with the calmness overtaking his expression once again, and her fist clenched-unclenched as she stared him down. Punching him would only be the beginning.

Sighing, he put the picture on the counter. "Fine, it was my mistake asking you like that. I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies."

"And I don't want your attitude. But," he cut her off before she spoke, "I'm willing to put up with it if I can explain."

She crossed her arms. "Explain."

"Not here." He tore a page out of his notepad and gave it to her. "Meet me at this place, at this time."

"Tell me why I should bother meeting with you," she demanded. Like hell she was listening to this guy's orders.

He turned around, facing away, and started looking through the drawers again. "I can't," he started. "All I want to do is explain a few things, have a nice meal, and understand what's happened to my daughter. Whether that appeals to you is up to you."

"Why can't you do that now?" Natsuki asked, forcing indifference into her manner. She felt a damp cold underneath her sweater and goose bumps all around, but hell if she would let him notice.

She didn't need to worry. He didn't even move. "Hospitals aren't conducive for heart-to-hearts, I think."

Snorting, she glared at the paper, then glared at him, and finally glared at the framed picture on the counter—the picture of her 'brother'. Natsuki took a good long time contemplating before she shook her head. _Don't expect me to cry for you when he abandons his family again._

And then she left.

(III)

**A/N**: _Want not, be not, have not_.

Don't look too deeply into that. It's just a cool phrase.


	6. Her Important Person

_The Wolf and the Dragon_

_Her Important Person_

-- -- --

Shizuru watched time dance by. Motionless, cozy, warm from her collarbone to her thighs, she followed the distinct shimmy of life around her. Nurses charging elevators or hallways, hastily dashing in one direction or another, clipboard, coffee in hand or pillows tucked under arm. Space was always made for doctors who stopped by the lounge, whether it to pick up folders or messages summoning their presence, but never for anything different. Hospital life seemed frenetic, choppy—stagnant even—yet it was unlike any marketplace, which had its broken rhythm and unpleasant tempo. Shizuru thought it like a temple, sterilized through practice and at the same dirtied by presence.

Such thoughts left her when she spotted Natsuki, eyes hard and feet marching. Her shoulders jutted back, her hands in her pockets, and her sweater wrapped haphazardly around her waist, she looked the epitome of uncomfortable. Shizuru found her both endearing and lovely.

She plucked her things, a handbag and autumn jacket, before she grabbed their luggage and made her way over.

"We're leaving," Natsuki said, eyes duller than Shizuru remembered.

She sympathized, she really did. Loving Natsuki only made it easier to feel at home twining Natsuki's arm with her own, hooking them together. Lack of resistance made it so much sweeter, and she tried not beam. "Where to?"

Natsuki's head lulled against her shoulder. "I don't know." Shizuru felt hot breath against her shoulder. "Just call a cab."

So she did. When the taxi arrived, she helped Natsuki duck inside, gentle as can be as she pulled Natsuki's head away from the panel. She set the luggage in place inside the trunk, and nestled herself beside Natsuki, who had planted her head against the window.

The driver set the counter. "Where you ladies going on this morning?"

"Tokyo Station, please," Shizuru said, smiling at the man. Natsuki wanted to leave and they would, even if she was disappointed with the results.

A rumble shook her seat, and the car pulled away from the curb into the street.

Natsuki suddenly shuffled nearer. "Shizuru," Natsuki said, catching her attention easily, "let's stay for a few nights."

School flickered to mind for a second before Shizuru ruthlessly stomped it out. "How long?"

"Until Saturday."

Butterflies worked up within her, dizzying and flighty. Shizuru was anxious, it was easy to tell, but she couldn't tell if it was because she'd be alone in a hotel with Natsuki for four days or because she hadn't expected the trip to be that long. End of term exams were up next week, and they both needed to attend.

Natsuki leaned against her before she could begin putting any more thought to it. Eyes closed, face softened out of her scowl, Natsuki looked angelic. Shizuru's decision was almost made for her.

(III)

It was a short, silent drive after Shizuru told the driver their new destination. Relaxed, unguarded and tingling pleasantly from her neck to her toes, she didn't even begin noticing when time flew by.

"Shizuru..."

She swiveled in her seat to face who called. "Yes, Natsuki, is something the matter?" she said, looking into her Natsuki's mesmerizing eyes. The cabbie around her seemed dimmer while those expressive eyes became aglow, a shine in darkness to come. Green light reflected so brightly, so brilliantly off of her surroundings, and she could see everything she'd ever wanted.

Love. More than she deserved. More than she ever expected. Shizuru bent forward, capturing her Natsuki's sweet lips.

Even in the light she couldn't feel where the sudden poke came from, though. Another, and then another. It jarred her away from the kiss right as she—

Her eyes shot open, and again she was caught by green eyes. These held none of the love from her dream. "...Natsuki?"

"C'mon, wake up. We're here," said Natsuki, pink tinting her nose and cheeks.

Shizuru unlocked her arm from Natsuki's waist, much to Natsuki's relief as she took no time from escaping from her. She said a quick 'goodbye' and left the cab, leaving Shizuru stiff, sore and with a taxi driver. She'd feel better about this if her palms hadn't gotten so clammy.

"Cute friend you have," the driver said. "Seemed nervous for some reason, though."

"I would think so," she said politely, even as she ignored her own words. "She had every reason to be."

She paid him for his services and made her way out. Natsuki wasn't at the trunk, she could see, and after a quick glance around she spotted Natsuki heading along the sidewalk with luggage in tow. After waving the cab off, Shizuru made her way, heading towards the hotel grounds entryway. A few moments later, she was there, where a disgruntled Natsuki stood waiting for her, luggage lying on either side.

"People can be assholes." She motioned her head sideways.

For some reason, Shizuru didn't feel like teasing. "Yes, people can be, Natsuki," she said, grabbing her luggage.

They made their way by a cobblestone path that led into the Ryokan Homeikan's hostel entryway, and Shizuru truly enjoyed how splendidly they crafted their grounds. It wasn't her first time visiting this hotel, just as much as it wasn't her first time in Tokyo, but she had let her bleak outlook on the city discourage any positive memories until she had needed a hotel for Natsuki. All of a second passed when she remembered how surprisingly pleasant it had been for her staying at this ryokan, and so she had made her choice. There would only be the best for her Natsuki.

Shizuru smiled as they marched past the gardens beginnings, where a distinct scent of pine flavored the air, and the rhythmic thumping of bamboo upon bamboo echoed distantly, with ambient running water in trail. Her exposed legs warmed as the wind stymied against the Matsu pines and Ume trees, while she glimpsed a man working behind cascading vines and leaves.

"This place is too quiet," said Natsuki stiffly.

Her smile thinned. "Natsuki does not hear the water?"

"Of course I hear that. It's just that nothing's going on around here." Her expression turned thoughtful. "It's peaceful."

Shizuru thought Natsuki looked adorably childish with such a face, but her lips stayed locked as she watched her companion, whose eyes smoldered with a tale far different from her softened brow.

They ended up saying nothing else as they reached the entrance, shadowed by arching Momiji maples and a decorative overhang. Making their way inside, Shizuru rolled her luggage away to her left and turned to Natsuki.

"Natsuki is sure she wishes to stay until Saturday?"

"Shizuru..."

"I need to know Natsuki's resolve," she said plainly. "There is still school to consider. Is Mr. Kuga important enough to miss three days of school?"

Natsuki went stiff straight, face turned away, yet open to read like a novel. Emotional and spiraling, like the middle act of a play; disjointed, haphazard, and just unwieldy enough to make Shizuru unsure about what Natsuki would say next.

Her features crinkled. "He's... important," Natsuki said. "He has information."

"'Information?'" Shizuru tilted her head. She hadn't expected that.

Natsuki simply nodded, refusing to say what she had learned.

Shizuru's hand burned on her handbag's strap. It was easy noticing how Natsuki was dying to say something, but Shizuru's mouth didn't ask, didn't respond at all. She stared at expectant emerald orbs. _Tell me yourself, Natsuki. Don't make me ask._

Almost sighing, almost deciding she'd give in, Natsuki surprised her by speaking first.

"He knows I'm a HiME."

And, yet again, there was no need for words. As much as she hurt, Shizuru understood. Natsuki suspected her only living family left, her father no less, an enemy. That seemed so wrong she felt speechless momentarily. How could Natsuki believe that about her father?

No words were needed, but she spoke anyways. "Natsuki needs to stop finding reasons to keep people at bay."

The wind chilled her legs again as someone strode in and walked past. Natsuki stared. Or bristled... or maybe she withered dejectedly—as she glared?—while completely ignoring the person.

Shizuru looked though, glimpsing a maid fly around a corner. Her body shifted in that direction. "We'll stay in Tokyo for a few nights," Shizuru said. "I'll call favors in from Genzo-sensei, so problems shouldn't arise, but Natsuki..." And here she paused, long and hard. "Natsuki won't push her father away like everyone else."

There was another sweeping chill throughout the room, chiming bells from somewhere behind her. She was more focused on her shivering.

"Shizuru?"

Both of them startled, and looked again the door. Shizuru noted the door was still open, had always been open, and in it stood yet another passerby—one she recognized instantly.

Kanzaki Reito, surprised and smiling, passed through the doorway. "That really is you. And Kuga-san, too!" he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Reito-san," she said, not as much surprised as worried. She looked over at Natsuki, who was expressionless. "This really is unexpected!"

His expression flickered understanding. "You've just arrived, it seems," he said, noticing their bags. "I shouldn't keep you too long, then. How about I show you to check in? It's just around the corner."

"If it's just around the corner then you really don't need to show us, Kanzaki."

Was Natsuki being rude because of her or the interruption?

"Ah, Kuga-san is still brash. Nevertheless, I would still like to ask Shizuru-san how activities are going at school."

It was smooth as can be, and he seemed to be genuine. Natsuki wouldn't have it. "I- we're tired. Shizuru's tired. Right, Shizuru?" she asked, with an obvious ploy.

Reito's mouth twitched, but Shizuru didn't find it as funny. Natsuki's cuteness didn't amount to any of her eyes frost. "No, Reito-san may come. I need to speak to him as well."

Frostiness was replaced with immeasurable disappointment, and it killed her so.

(III)

Shizuru and Natsuki didn't get to finish their conversation. Natsuki had left right after they had come to her room, excusing herself with a vague reason, and Shizuru had been left to wait in their room, for nothing if she didn't have plans.

They had reserved a two person guestroom, traditional as befitted ryokan inns. Fusuma (thicker shoji doors) acted as separators, and she sat in Seiza upon the floor. It wasn't the first time she was on a tatami mat, but the room seemed sterile, and she felt sudden discomfort in from her back to her shins.

A television set had been installed after her initial stay, her memory holding no account of one ever in the corner.

Standing up, she made her way to the television. She clicked it on.

"_And... they're... off!"_

Equestrian riding was playing out, with a horse named Deep Impact pulling into lead. Shizuru never was a gambler, she never played or watched it as others decided to, only participating when the deal was so frivolous she'd have nothing to lose, and maybe have everything to gain. The first time anyone had proposed a wager she had lost, gaining a date. It had been a complete mess, but she had gotten closer to someone despite it.

She was smiling when the door slid open. "Good afternoon, Reito-san."

"Good afternoon," he said. "Am I interrupting you?"

Shizuru clicked the television off. "Not at all. Gambling isn't my forte."

He chuckled, and she stood to greet him properly. After bowing, she said, "Have a seat," with a wave to the table.

"How has your day been?" Reito asked, flattening out his yukata.

Shizuru poured them both some tea, a delicate pace to her ministrations. "Pleasant. Yours?"

Reito shook his head. "Not so much. The staff here decided it would do well for me to include a few manual tasks in my schedule," he intoned. "It's been a trying experience."

She hummed, amused beyond words.

"I don't see what's so funny about my plight," he said, sipping his tea.

"Fuuka Academy's notorious playboy has been recruited as a garden keeper. How the mighty have fallen."

"Too cruel," he said, mock-hurt. "Things haven't changed with you, either. I wonder how the school fares, President-san."

"Far better, I assure you," she said like she was wont to do. "I have more time for school duties with the drop in broken hearts."

"Yuuichi-san is still there, is he not?"

She smiled. "Yes, he is. Whatever are you implying?"

"Never mind it," he dismissed, casually.

Taking it in stride, she drank her tea in silence. Built up over this long day, the knots in her back spasmed, and then unwound. It didn't help unwind her mind.

"Where has Kuga-san gone off to?" Reito asked.

"Hmm?" And then her thoughts caught up. "I don't know. She left very suddenly after we arrived."

"Odd. Don't you two have plans?"

"No, Natsuki-chan is the one with plans," Shizuru replied. "I am simply her escort for this trip."

"A romantic 'date' into the heart of Tokyo?" he questioned, his smile pleasant.

Her smile was forced. "A platonic 'outing' to meet—" _her father_, "her important person."

"Kuga-san might have gone off to meet her father, then."

Shizuru denied the idea. "It seems Natsuki and Kuga-sensei need time to mend their relationship."

"Sensei?" His tone pitched recognition. "Kuga-sans father doesn't happen to be a doctor in the Tokyo area?"

Her focused eyes caught his. "He is."

Reito paused, far longer than she would like. Before she spoke, he chuckled. "I would never have guessed."

"Guessed that he's her father?" she asked, head tilted.

"Yes. He looks nothing like her," he said. "His manners aren't as rough around the edge, and he goes out of his way, especially for his students." He seemed to read her question before she asked, as he said, "He teaches at Tokyo University."

"I see."

Silence accosted her as he continued his tea. Ambient tunes of running water and rustling trees had always provided distraction for her, but now they were prevented by thickset walls. Her gaze drifted to the television, and she wondered if she should.

Cold eyes, razor sharp with disappointment, pierced her mind.

Reito's teacup clanked loudly. "Are you bothered, Shizuru-san?"

"No," she replied, maybe a little too quickly. "I... do feel this room is somewhat isolated from the garden."

"Then perhaps we'll be able to go for a stroll, sometime soon?"

Shizuru didn't hesitate. "Perhaps. When do you have in mind?"

"I'm due to go back Friday," he began, "so how does tomorrow sound?"

Her tea had drained long ago, perfectly describing her patience for the silence that stapled this trip. Company offered itself and she wasn't turning it down. "That sounds perfect."

(III)


End file.
